goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle and Kingston Misbehave at Pizza Hut
''Kyle and Kingston Misbehave at Pizza Hut ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West Plot Kyle and Kingston want Manic to take them to Pizza Hut. At Pizza Hut, Kyle and Kingston throw a tantrum when they're out of cinnamon breadsticks, so Manic wants them to get the Hershey's triple chocolate brownies instead. But, the twins eventually destroy Pizza Hut. Then Sonia and Manic grounded both boys, and when their skinny mother got home. Kyle and Kingston receives the worst punishment of all time, which is not being allowed to see Venom and Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse when they come out in theaters. Cast *Kimberly as Kyle *Kendra as Kingston *Brian as Manic and Woody Woodpecker *Julie as Sarah West Transcript (Dublin, Ireland, October 2, 2018) (Kyle and Kingston's parents are out running errands, and the boys are surprised to find that their babysitter is Manic the Hedgehog) Kyle: Whoa! Manic, what are you doing here? Manic: I'm babysitting you little dudes while your parents are away. Anyway, what do you wanna do now that I'm here? Kingston: We're hungry. Can we go to Pizza Hut? Manic: Sure. Let's go! (At Pizza Hut) Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can I help you? Woody Woodpecker: I want a pepperoni pizza, a bottle of Pepsi, and some breadsticks. Sarah West: And I want a Meat Lover's Pizza, a diet Pepsi, some BBQ chicken wings, and a Ultimate Hershey's cookie for Woody Woodpecker and me to share. Pizza Hut Clerk: For here or to go? Woody Woodpecker: To go, please. Pizza Hut Clerk: Okay, here you go. Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut. Come again soon! Sarah West: Thank you! (Sarah and Woody walk out just as Manic, Kyle, and Kingston walk in) Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can I help you? Manic: I'm here to order food for these twin boys. Can you little dudes tell the clerk what you want? Kyle: We want two Grilled Cheese pizzas, two bottles of Pepsi, Tuscani Chicken Alfredo Pasta, and some cinnamon breadsticks, please. Kingston: We want our pizzas with extra cheese. Pizza Hut Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of cinnamon breadsticks. Kyle: What? Kingston: Are you kidding us? Pizza Hut Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about some Hershey's triple chocolate brownies instead? Kyle: Why? Kingston: Yeah, why? Manic: Because, boys, they're out of cinnamon breadsticks right now. Why don't you get Hershey's triple chocolate brownies? Kyle: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! WE WANT CINNAMON BREADSTICKS AND THAT'S FINAL! Pizza Hut Clerk: Uh-oh. Manic: Boys, knock it off right now. You can either get some triple chocolate brownies, or you will have nothing at all. Kyle: Oh, we have a better idea. Kingston: How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? Manic: Boys, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Kingston: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! Kyle: Engage us right here at Pizza Hut! Manic: Boys, stop it right now! Kyle: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! Kingston: We will engage Pizza Hut! (Kyle and Kingston destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Kyle and Kingston: GRRRRRRRRR! Manic (Shouty Guy's voice): BOYS, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE SUCH A SCENE AT A PUBLIC RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GETTING NOTHING!! WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BED!! (Manic angrily takes the boys home) Kyle and Kingston's Mother: We're back from the store, but what happened here? Why are Kyle and Kingston crying? Please don't tell me they caused trouble again. Manic: Well, you will never believe what happened. Kyle and Kingston got mad because Pizza Hut didn't have any cinnamon breadsticks. They were offered triple chocolate brownies, but they asked me to "engage" them instead. I refused, and so they destroyed the restaurant's property. Now the manager has banned them from coming to Pizza Hut until further notice. Kyle and Kingston's Mother: Boys, how you're grounded until the Pizza Hut Restaurant gets rebuilt. Which means no anything made by Sony Pictures for you boys! Go to bed and think about what you've done today. Kyle and Kingston's father: And also, you both also lost trips to see Venom and Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse when they come out in theaters in October and December because they'll be replaced with trips to see Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 and Mary Poppins Returns. Go to bed now. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West